Character Names, Titles, Typing Quirks, etc.
This page will serve as the central database for the information regarding each character's transition into Japanese. PLEASE READ:The names of the kids and trolls are more or less finalized. We don't need any more edits to these names unless approved in the main forum. Kids John Egbert Japanese Name: ジョン・エグバート :Zoosmell Pooplord: :: ドウブツクサイ・ウンコトノ? The possibilities are frightening. :: ゾウベッシ・ウンコトノ？ Elephants do smell really bad! (Elephant Pen Poop Lord) :: 像スメル was briefly discussed. Calls back to "Zoosmell" (zousumeru). Would it sound too awkward? (need native-speaker feedback) ~user:goofoofighter 11/12/11 0808 CST Title: 息の相続人 Land Name: 風と陰の国（かぜとかげのくに） Denizen Name: テューポーン Typing Quirk: Uses ぼく : Vriska's Influence: Starts stretching out long vowels to 8 characters Dave Strider Japanese Name: デイブ・ストライダー : Insufferable Prick: : I suggest: 懲りない奴 which literally means someone that doesn't learn from experience and is consistantly a jerk. If a harsher connotation is prefered, then the phrase "凶悪な卑劣漢” or "an unpleasant, very, very mean person/bastard" could also work well. Title: 時の騎士 Land Name: 熱と歯車の国（ねつとはぐるまのくに）? (no word for that implies springs as well as gears fits in there very well) (Well there's カラクリ or 機械 きかい that sounds better, but idk which.)Superkenkun 17:06, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : LOHACSE: 熱と歯車の国の株式取引所 Denizen Name: ヘーパイストス Typing Quirk: Uses おれ Rose Lalonde Japanese Name: ローズ・ラロンド : Flighty Broad: キマグレスギル・バカオンナ？I agree with whoever gave the suggestion for "Zoosmell Pooplord" here... NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : or if we prefer a similar gag that makes sense OOC, how about '変わりやすいツンデレ'　or something similar? Title: 光の予言者 : Possibly 先見者? To preserve the Sight motif that goes with the, er, Seers. Majutsukai 03:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Land Name: 光と雨の国（ひかりとあめのくに） : I'm in favor of ordering it as 雨と光 instead; it seems to flow better that way. Majutsukai 07:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Agreed because order lends no meaning, it doesn't need to be preserved. Denizen Name: ケートー Typing Quirk: Uses 私. Also uses -わ and -なのよ and things like that when talking to John (in the translated segments of the translators toolkit file), but if that does not fit her character it can be changed. - NocturnalViolet 17:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Jade Harley Japanese Name: ジェイド・ハーレー : Farmstink Butlass: : I suggest:　農場臭いなお尻ちゃん　（literally, little butt that smells like an agricultural farm) but perhaps the words could be rearranged somehow as noujyou contains the sound "jyou" just like "shoujou" which means a young girl (or "lass" if you will). Something like "oshiri noujou" which would translate to "butt farm" but would sound like "the lass with the butt." :: I don't think な is nessesary there...NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Fixed the kanji for 'oshiri'. Also, isn't Harley pronounced　ハー リー? I think Japanese readers can make the jump between this and the comet's name, especially as it's canonically mispronounced. ::: Yes, but there's also the issue with its similarity to ハーレクイン, which BRPXQZME brought up. ::: But it might be possible to deduce that, anyways...NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Title: 空間の魔女 Land Name: 霜と蛙の国（しもとかえるのくに） Denizen Name: エキドナ Typing Quirk: Uses うち : Karkat's influence: Starts using harsher expressions, more katakana : Note: "Atashi" has become a hyper-feminine pronoun in real-life usage, so having Jade use it to refer to herself might make her sound more like a cafe hostess than a 13-year-old girl. She seems more like the type to use the normal わたし version of 私. :: As an alternate pronoun for Jade, she can actually use ぼく with her friends and 僕 with the trolls (at least, the ones she's on bad terms with). It's not uncommon at all for young girls to use ぼく (it doesn't even express tomboyism anymore, unless you're old-fashioned), and it sounds a lot more natural than あたし (which is mostly used for young girls in anime): as an example, my female Japanese professor won't even use あたし in class drills due to how "creepy" she thinks it is, whereas many people living in Japan could tell you that they've overheard young women using ぼく amongst themselves. Another alternative could be うち, which is feminine-but-not-too-feminine; unfortunately, it's Kansai dialect, so using it could place Jade squarely in a regional stereotype. :: :: Finally, we shouldn't focus too ''much on pronouns, since they're often omitted in normal Japanese. I'm not sure how many instances there are in the comic where Jade would absolutely need to use a pronoun, to be honest. Momoism 20:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: About the 僕 thing: uh... WHAT?! I haven't been to Japan in several years, but I can firmly state that that pronoun isn't common at all in females.(ADDENDUM: Some quick reserch states that the females using masculine pronouns ARE increasing, so I'll take this back to a degree, but still.) Jade is better off using うち, IMO. I wouldn't worry too much about it being Kansai-ben; a lot of girls in Kanto use that in real life, anyways. - NocturnalViolet 16:57, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::: To be fair, my other Japanese professor (who is a man) noted that girls tend to use ぼく ''only ''amongst themselves: for example, he once overheard a group of middle-school girls on the subway using ぼく exclusively, but they stopped using it when they noticed him. It can be pretty easy to miss! Anyway, うち is a good replacement, so I'll take the initiative and stick it up there. Momoism 21:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Just for the note, I am a girl and I just graduated from elementary school when I left Japan. This comes as a news to me but it sounds interesting. Is there a chance that the said school girls could have been influenced by fictional instances of bokukkos? (This is getting off-topic...)- NocturnalViolet 05:07, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::My professor suggested that the shift in pronouns is part of a bigger, very recent movement toward the blurring of gender differences in the language, and it's possible that anime and manga played a part in changing the way young people speak. We have to make a distinction, though: to quote from Professor Eleanor Jorden, who wrote the textbooks we use, it's more accurate to call "masculine" speech "blunt" and "feminine" speech "gentle." Men and women often alternate between these forms depending on situation; while most bokukko use ぼく to indicate that they're "tomboy" characters, I believe that girls in real life use it because it's more casual and rough (e.g., good for talking with close friends). ::::::Finally, masculine and feminine speech are often indicated by intonation and pitch, so it would be hard to get the bulk of it across in Homestuck! The usage of distal- versus direct-style is another indicator of femininity/gentleness and masculinity/bluntness (respectively), so we can actually take this increasingly-off-topic conversation and apply it to the other characters. Momoism 17:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Scratched Kids Jane Crocker Japanese Name: ジェーン・クロッカー Jake English Japanese Name: ジェイク・イングリッシュ Trolls Karkat Vantas Japanese Name: #カルカタ・ヴァンタス : (derived from ''Karkata, analogous to Cancer + the name of a cancer treatment) : Edit: I know that Karkata was the word that Karkat's name derived from but it does not sound like "beep-beep meow" or "karkitty" and I really like those puns and don't want to lose them so I suggest either "Karkatto" or "Karkyatto" (maybe the former for Karkat and the latter for Karkitty). This is because "katto" sounds more like "cat" than "kata" which isn't harsh enough sounding in my opinion and "kyatto" is how people often pronounce the English word "cat" in katakana. Title: 血の騎士 Land Name: 脈と靄の国（みゃくともやのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses katakana in place of hiragana, very rude, frequently uses テメー, uses pronouns a lot, usesオレ Not sure I like テメー for 'fuckass' - it misses what makes the word so funny. 'Fuckass' is a hilarious insult because it's just two unrelated swear words shoved together with no real meaning except to be obscene (I suppose there is a sodomy connotation, but given Karkat's personality and troll culture I am fairly sure he's using the '-ass' suffix to suggest the person he's talking to, as in 'dumbass'). So I don't want to use a real/common Japanese insult for it - can we portmanteu a couple of different ones together instead? : Hmm, why not. But the suggestions probably should be put in the slang terms page, if only because there's already an (empty) entry for "fuckass" and it would clatter this page too much otherwise. As for the portmanteu curse words, I've got nothing at the moment, but I'll come back later if anything pops up. - NocturnalViolet 16:58, August 12, 2011 (UTC) : Dead-''Aradia types the same way as robo-Aradia (and pre-death Aradia), but God-tier-Aradia drops her typing quirk entirely. In that case, what do we focus on? Do we let Aradia's former apathy express itself (i.e., with her actual words, not her typing quirk), or do we try to make distinctions between the pre- and the post-God-tier version with typing changes? : :: ::: Besides, the problem with using katakana with kanji rather than hiragana with kanji for Karkat is that the katakana will seem strange and difficult to read. Karkat's rageblocks aren't incomprehensible because they use poor grammar or contain lots of misspellings -- it's because they're long and stuffed with verbose profanities. They're nonetheless very clear, so the katakana doesn't come off the right way. Dead/Robo-Aradia, on the other hand, is intended to be a strange, distant character, so the katakana might actually suit her more. Here's something from Kazehane-Rhapsody on the forums, too: : :::: "Oh crap speaking of quirks, I don't think Karkat typing in all katakana would work. Usually manga artists : and the like use all katakana for robots and foreign people who can't speak Japanese well. So in other words, it's the best for Aradiabot, not really for Karkat. We really need to figure something else out 0-0" ::: Momoism 20:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: How about we only make Karkat's curse words katakana? Or we could just bold his entire text but that just brings up more issues, IMO. ::: ...Sorry, I'm just trying to think of some alternative solution here to solve the problem, but there haven't been anything good as of yet. -NocturnalViolet 07:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :::: How about giving Karkat a coarse Osaka dialect or something similar? Let him type in hiragana and kanji, but go all out with the bizarre katakana vulgarities and just do everything that might fit a guy endlessly and humorously flipping his shit. This frees up the katakana for whoever might need it, though I'm not sure that's really Aradia. Tavros, maybe. ::::: The problem with this is that we're already considering a rude Kansai dialect for Gamzee, and Karkat's personality doesn't exactly fit the stereotype that well. The potential hilarity is worth considering, but I think it would just sound weird, especially in more serious scenes. - NocturnalViolet 04:45, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Would it really be so bad? Gamzee and Karkat are moirails, so would it be so hard to imagine that perhaps he picked up a speech quirk here or there? Perhaps he doesn't use full Kansai, or uses a "watered-down" version of it. There are 12 trolls, I doubt we are going to successfully avoid any sort of dialect overlap... Just a thought I had. ~[[user:goofoofighter ]]00:22, 11/10/2011 (CST) Aradia Megido Japanese Name:　アラディア・メギド : (from an Italian pagan goddess' name + from the location of The Final Battle) Title: 時の乙女 (乙女 is debatable) : Random idea, but maybe we could use 巫女 (miko) for maid(en)? Shrine ''maid''en? Eh, I'm probably doing it wrong. Regardless of whether it works or not it'd be a cool title though. :: I don't think of 巫女 having the same meaning as "maid", it's more like "shrine maiden" or "priestess", but since "maid" in this context is somewhat more mystical than the concept of a household servant, 巫女 sort of just matches to me. I'd go with it. Land Name: 石英と旋律の国（せきえいとせんりつのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses 私 : It'd be a great idea for robo-Aradia to type only in katakana, since it would give her speech a more bizarre, inhuman quality. (It would also make for a good contrast with her living, God-tier self, since then she can start typing in hiragana/kanji again.) :: Cute idea on its own, but doesn't fit with the fact that we're using katakana to represent Karkat's godawful blocks of ragetext. We can't type in a way using it to represent rage, and then use that same way to represent absence of emotion. Besides, robo-Aradia types no different to dead-Aradia in the canon comic, so please don't mess with this. :: What about replacing れ or れい with 0? Xkharlan 20:51, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: ''Dead-''Aradia types the same way as robo-Aradia (and pre-death Aradia), but God-tier-Aradia drops her typing quirk entirely. In that case, what do we focus on? Do we let Aradia's former apathy express itself (i.e., with her actual words, not her typing quirk), or do we try to make distinctions between the pre- and the post-God-tier version with typing changes? ::: Besides, the problem with using katakana with kanji rather than hiragana with kanji for Karkat is that the katakana will seem strange and difficult to read. Karkat's rageblocks aren't incomprehensible because they use poor grammar or contain lots of misspellings -- it's because they're long and stuffed with verbose profanities. They're nonetheless very clear, so the katakana doesn't come off the right way. Dead/Robo-Aradia, on the other hand, is intended to be a strange, distant character, so the katakana might actually suit her more. Here's something from Kazehane-Rhapsody on the forums, too: : :::: "Oh crap speaking of quirks, I don't think Karkat typing in all katakana would work. Usually manga artists : and the like use all katakana for robots and foreign people who can't speak Japanese well. So in other words, it's the best for Aradiabot, not really for Karkat. We really need to figure something else out 0-0" ::: Momoism 20:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Tavros Nitram Japanese Name:　タヴロス・ニトラム : (Greek for "bull" + the given name "Martin" backwards) ::What about 銀牛マルチン (ぎんぎゅうマルチン) (Japanese name for Taurus + Martin, which is indeed Nitram backwards)? if you want to talk about Tavros strutting around in the nude, go ahead and call him マルチン, but just keep it ニトラム otherwise. :::Since we're keeping all the other names the same, let's not change Tavros'. Title: 息の小姓 Land Name: 砂と微風の国（すなとそよかぜのくに） : 西風 is probably a better translation - 微風 means "slight wind", which isn't what zephyr is about. - NocturnalViolet 18:12, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Typing Quirk: Possibly very androgynous style, -desu/-masu form, uses ぼく before he becomes confused and confident like a fox. Uses way too many ''tōten, though maybe scaled back a bit from the English since rarer in Japanese? Sollux Captor Japanese Name: ソルックス・カプトル : (Primarily a play on ポルックス + カストル) Mr. Appleberry Blast: Title: 運命の魔術師 (運命 is debatable) I think 破滅 works better. 破滅の魔術師Xkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Land Name: 脳と火の国（のうとひのくに） A thought: if we use 炎 instead of 火 it would become a stealth pun for 脳炎 (brain swelling) which would tie in extra-well with his headaches. Typing Quirk: Possibly replacing おう with おお, uses 俺. Uses lots of ２ to fill in for ふ and に sounds. Doubles down on ーー because it looks like ichi. : Possibly also replace えい with ええ? Majutsukai 03:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : : How about replacing 'い' with 'II' since they look similar? Or visual-punning 二 (2) for こ (ko). 20:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) : Edit: Sollux has a lisp before his teeth get knocked out. In Japanese, lisps are usually writted as "っす" at the ends of sentences. Nepeta Leijon Japanese Name:　ネペタ・レイヨン : (genus of catnip + outmoded Swedish for "lion") Title: 心の盗賊 (盗賊 is debatable) I was wondering about 悪党 but that kind of implies evil and I don't think it works. : The 盗賊 comes from the Japanese translation of NetHack. When in doubt, I mimic an actual video game :P Land Name: 角砂糖と茶の国（かくさとうとちゃのくに）? (this is with "sugar cubes" subbed in for "little cubes") Typing Quirk: Possibly all hiragana, replacing な with にゃ, replacing ろ with ３, refers to self in third person as ネペタちゃん : Probably uses ちゃん with everyone else, too. : Edit: I agree that Nepeta should refer to herself in third person but she wouldn't use "chan" when referring to herself. Referring to oneself in the third person is considered child-like and cute and it fits in with her role-playing but referring to oneself with honorifics is generally not done. I've only seen characters refer to themselves with honorifics if they are cocky males, using "ore-sama" or "kono ___-sama," but never with "san" or "chan." It just looks and sounds wierd. Kanaya Maryam Japanese Name:　カナヤ・マリャム : (modified "kanya" from Indian astrology + Arabic cognate of "Mary") Title: 空間の気精 (should be debated because that is a word I just made up) Perhaps 妖精 which is kind of like fairy. Land Name: 光線と蛙の国（こうせんとかえるのくに） Typing Quirk: Possibly spaces between each word to reflect clear and careful enunciation e.g. GA: みんな　でも　大切な　仕事　を　しなくちゃ　いけません　よ、uses 私 : Suggestion: Could Kanaya use the same type of polite, careful speech that fashionable middle-aged ladies in Japan use (e.g., で わ instead of じゃあ, heavy use of -masu and humble verb forms, attaching the honorific "o" to nominals, and so on)? Attaching "o" to most nominals could even give her speech the same effect as capitalizing every word. Terezi Pyrope Japanese Name:　テレジィ・パイロープ (could also use テレッジ) : (Azerbaijani word for Libra + English name for a kind of mineral) : Edit: Perhaps テレジー would work as a spelling? テレッジ seems a little difficult to pronounce. Title: 精神の予言者 Land Name: 思考と流の国（しこうとながれのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses 私, laughs 1111, read as ひひひひ. Abuses the numbers ４, １, and ３ to consistently replace よ, ひ, and み sounds (due to her justice/balance obsession). TheOrangeMan: What about using 4 for し, シ, 死, etc? It seems like it'd fit better with her morbid character. Vriska Serket Japanese Name: ヴリスカ・セルケト : (very removed from from Indian astrology's word for "Scorpio" + Egyptian scorpion goddess) Title: 光の泥棒 Land Name: 地図と宝の国（ちずとたからのくに） Typing Quirk: 'ha' sounds, even when she's writing in hiragana, are written as the katakana ハ. When she laughs, eight ハs, and occasionally lengthen vowels at the end of sentences out to eight characters. Obsessively shoehorns ８ in everywhere it could conceivably go, basically, due to her exuberance. Uses オラ because she's a pirate. just pointing out that the use of オラ could make her seem like a country bumpkin Equius Zahhak Japanese Name:　エクィウス・ザッハーク : (modified from Latin "Equus" + an evil figure from Iranian mythology) ::Maybe エキヤス? Title: 無の相続人 (虚無 sounds cooler, actually, but that's just my personal preference. - NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC)) Land Name: 洞窟と静寂の国（どうくつとせいじゃくのくに） Typing Quirk: Possibly uses keigo or samurai dialect, I like 吾輩 as his pronoun but archaic Japanese isn't my strong suit. Says 100% instead of words like totally. (拙者は,エクィウスと申しますでござる There, I just said My name is Equius in samurai dialect. Superkenkun 17:22, July 18, 2011 (UTC)) Edit: I don't think that "でござる” can be used after a word ending in "ます” as those are generally indicative of the end of a sentence. Also, ”ござる” is in the dictionary and informal form. I suggest he use "でございます” whenever possible. Something like, "拙者はツヨイでございます。" Gamzee Makara Japanese Name:　ガムゼー・マカラ : (Modified from Turkish given name Gamze ガムゼ + Indian astrology's Capricorn) : Edit: I think Gamzee is normally prounounced more like ガムジー or ガムゼｲ (that's supposed to be a small ｲ but it looks big for some reason...) the latter is similar to how the name Dizzy in Guilty Gear is spelled in Katakana so I know it works for that sound. Title: 強烈の詩人 (debatable) Maybe 放浪詩人？ : When I read `Bard of Rage` I imagine anger and fierceness moreso than strength. In that case, maybe 怒り or 怒気? Those words are a bit more literal, so what do you think? :: I've been questionable about the translation as well, and you bring up a good point. How about 憤怒? That sounds about right. -NocturnalViolet 04:39, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Land Name: 天幕と陽気の国（てんまくとようきのくに） Typing Quirk: Possibly alternates between hiragana and katakana bold and non-bold, uses おれ when stoned and 俺様 when sober : Alternating hiragana/katakana on a per-letter basis sounds like it'd be hell to read (and write), so maybe stoned Gamzee could alternate on a per-word basis? Majutsukai 03:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: On seeing the example provided below, I'm not so certain anymore! I think this calls for further discussion/experimentation. Majutsukai 03:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Update! Consensus on the thread seems to be that Gamzee will alternate boldface, since alternating letter types would be difficult both to read and to write, and would make it difficult to include kanji. Majutsukai 15:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : (がムじーノ　だーク・かー二ばル に ヨうコそ!) vs. (ガムジーの　ダーク・かーにばる 二 ようこそ!) Superkenkun 17:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : : AND/OR speaking in Osakaben? Especially when he sobers up, he can switch back and forth bewteen casual hick Osakaben and to formal royal-speak? Superkenkun 17:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : : RoMaJi HoNkDeSu? bluh : : It should be deep, deep south Osakaben, since Kansai gets cruder the further you go and it would better fit Gamzee's casually crude personality. Wikipedia cutty pastey: "Southern branches of Osaka-ben, such as -ben () and -ben (), are famous for their harsh locution, characterized by roll speaking, the question particle ke, and the second person ware. The farther south in Osaka you go, the dirtier the language is considered to be, with the local Senshū-ben of said to represent the peak of harshness. One striking example of Kishiwada dialect is to say tori shibaki iko ke?, which means "let's go eat chicken", but linguistically translates into "lEt'S gO fUcK sOmE bIrDs Up"." (Alternating caps mine.) : Kansai also has interesting grammatical contortions which parallel Gamzee's 'by where your heart's all up in' nonsense. : : iDeA - how about, when sober, instead of alternating between kansai/formal, he alternates between sounding like a stereotypical Straight-guy (lowercase) and a stereotypical Funny-guy (caps) from kansai standup? That would fit with his evil clown personality. :: The problem with that suggestion is that Gamzee would then sound like he has a split personality and is trying to argue with himself. The alternating ALL CAPS and no caps never suggest that (save for when he says that the Mirthful Messiahs are "HIM" and "him"), right? Momoism 21:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Eridan Ampora Japanese Name:　エリダン・アンポラ : (modified name of river Eridanos + modified "amphora") Title: 希望の王子 Land Name: 怒りと天使の国（いかりとてんしのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses 貴公 : Maybe he should double up on わ？Although, that really doesn't convey the waviness of his speech, does it? Xkharlan 22:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :: If we're going to ty to retain the wwavviness, doubling up on things like ん or へ might work. Sounds very weird, though. That, or replacing え with the even-wavier but obsolete ゑ. - NocturnalViolet 04:33, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :: We could throw in a whole bunch of extra tildes as a sort of wavy thing (~) Xkharlan 22:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Feferi Peixes Japanese Name:　フェフェリー・ペイシェス : (From scientific name of a species of cuttlefish, and those take after Latin, which means that the "i" should be a long vowel + Portuguese word for Pisces) Title: 生命の魔女 Land Name: 露と硝子の国（つゆとがらすのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses うち, often describes people as 馬鹿, fish puns galore! ゴボゴボ! : I think she should always use ヨ or ョ in place of their hiragana equivalents and then follow them with several dashes, to make her trident. e.g. 全てはちョーーーー楽しい！ or ヨーーろしくおねがいします。Xkharlan 22:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :: I recently found out that in gyarumoji, さ is usually replaced with 廾, which looks a bit like the symbol for pisces. This could be a possible translation of )(, but... can someone tell me if it has unfortunate connotations? Is this even remotely useable? - NocturnalViolet 01:22, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: Well, according to Denshi Jisho, it's an obsolete kanji for "Twenty", so at least it has nothing bad about it. Joseph Staleknight 01:56, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Sprites Nannasprite Japanese Name: ババ精 (Holy crap, John was never that rude to his Nanna. 婆さん is a bit too formal, but something more along the lines of that.) Superkenkun 17:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : 婆ちゃん,may be, which would make this 婆ちゃん精？NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Notes: Speaks like elderly Japanese person, uses じゃ as copulaXkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Davesprite Japanese Name: デーブ精 Notes: Speaks like Dave Calsprite Japanese Name: カル精 Notes: Just laughs Jaspersprite Japanese Name:　ジャスパー精 Notes: Perhaps speaks in a manner similar to Nepeta. Though maybe he should talk like Mr. Sōseki’s cat. : You mean Wagahai wa neko de aru? I feel like that's a little bit very much too pretentious sounding for Jaspers. Jaspers seems like more of a playful, cute sort of guy. 僕は猫にゃの？ (Decided to add a bit of nya to make more cutesy cat like.)　Superkenkun 17:12, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Jadesprite Japanese Name:　ジェイド精 Notes: Speaks like Jade, possibly using more formal language to indicate her extreme lack of confidence; frequently bursts into sobs (おいおいor しくしく). Momoism 21:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : I just found out that トホホホ is an option, too! Denshi Jisho translates that as "boo hoo hoo;" can anyone back this up? Momoism 17:14, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :: トホホ isn' t really a sound effect - it's more of a gitaigo. The exact meaning of it is hard to explain or translate in English. So... I don't know? And while おいおい is an option, it can be easily confused as meaning "hey hey" or something like that. しくしく isn't what you would actually blurb out while crying either, but it can be used in the background, a la that manip with the ogre + のし. :: うわあああああん is actually a giongo, but... Someone help me out here, please? I've never been good with onomatopoeias... -NocturnalViolet 17:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Mothersprite Japanese Name:　母精 Dragonsprite Japanese Name: 龍精 Guardians Dad Japanese Name: 父 (to John) お父さん or whatever works (to others) (John seems like a character that would call his dad お父さん. Anyways, katakana チチ can be taken as tits, so lets try to avoid that.) Mom Japanese Name: ハハ (to Rose) お母さん or whatever works (to others) : (Rose seems like a character that would say 母上 (Mother) then 母 or お母さん) Superkenkun 17:12, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Bro Japanese Name: アニキ (to Dave) お兄さん or whatever works (to others) : Possibly アニ to stay in keeping with the other two-letter names? Like how the English ones are all three letters. Majutsukai 03:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Since the two-letter idea got Jossed, I think we ought to go with aniki. Bro's kind of an "aniki"-type character... if that makes sense. : "Jossed" how? If you're referring to Nanna, she was never a part of that set anyway. (Also, no, I have no idea what you're talking about. .-.) Majutsukai 03:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Becquerel Japanese Name: ベクレル / ベク (Bec) Grandpa Harley Japanese Name: ジジ / おじいちゃん? (to Jade) (ジジ seems more used as a derogatory term for an older man, not something one would call one's own grandfather. じいちゃん or おじいちゃん seem better?) Nanna Egbert Japanese Name: ババ / ばあちゃん? (to John) Exiles Wayward Vagabond: ウェイワード・ヴァガボンド （自由の放浪者)? : Warweary Villein: ウォーウィアリー・ヴィレイン : Wizardly Vassal: ウィザードリー・ヴァッサル : Wastelandic Vindicator: ウェイストランディック・ヴィンディケーター : (Also tried to keep the ヴ beginnings for all of them, which is why some of them are really awkward...) : Manner of Speech: How do we pull off the caps lock joke?Xkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Is there a hotkey that makes katakana input into hiragana mode? If not, there's alt SHIFT+caps lock which can be used to shift between hiragana mode and romaji mode, but I don't know how well that would work. (P.S:Wrong hotkey - my fault. Alt+caps lock changes hiragana to katakana, but not vice versa.At least on this laptop.)NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: More useless research on the hotkeys: ::: Alt+caps lock turns romaji mode to hiragana mode to katakana mode, but not the other way around. ::: Ctrl+caps lock turns whatever mode you are in right now to hiragana mode. ::: Shift+caps lock shifts between romaji mode and hiragana mode. - NocturnalViolet 01:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::: Keep in mind that you're discussing the input methods for the IME. I'm pretty sure native Japanese don't use the IME in every-day input - they have their own keyboard layout with hiragana. (One of my classmates used to use it... I never bothered trying to learn it myself) ~goofoofighter (who has no idea how to edit wikis x_x ) 09:02, Oct 30, 2011 (CDT) ::::: Er, not really. There are plenty of people using IME as well, at least according to this 2chan log. Kana input is apparently faster, though. - NocturnalViolet 04:43, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Does it have to exist? It might be possible just to make one up? But I think some Japanese computers have a katakana/hiragana toggle key.Xkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Peregrine Mendicant：ペレグリン・メンディカント : Parcel Mistress: パーセル・ミストレス : Prospitian Monarch: プロスピシアン・モナーク : Manner of Speech: Aimless Renegade: エイムレス・レネゲード : Authority Regulator: オーソリティー・レギュレーター : Armaments Regent: アルマメンツ・リーゼント Windswept Questant：ウィンドスェプト・クエスタント : White Queen: 白の女王（ホワイト・クィーン）. Either word by itself would also work just fine.NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Manner of Speech: Writ Keeper：リット・キーパー : White King: 白の国王（ホワイト・キング）. Also see above.NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Banished Quasiroyal: バニッシュド・クァージロイヤル The Midnight Crew Spades Slick-スペード♠スリック : Scurrilous Straggler: (May be moved to the above category?) Diamonds Droog-ダイヤ♢ドルーグ :(The word “droog” is from Clockwork Orange, and so’s this rendering) Hearts Boxcars-ハート♡ボックスカー Clubs Deuce-クラブ♣デュース :(The problem with ジュース is that it's spelled the same way as juice...)Xkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to propose デュース here, if only because that's closer to how I pronounce the word.NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC)) :You know what, I hate the ambiguity, too, so I’mma change it even though it’s not the usual way. :Edit: How about ダイヤモンズ♢ドルーグ or　ダイアモンズ♢ドルーグ or ダイアモンド♢ドルーグ and ハーツ♡ボックスカーズ？ Derse Agents Sovereign Slayer:　ソヴェリン・スレイヤー (高尚の死神) If we're going for a literal translation,君主の殺し手 or something along that line would be better.NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Draconian Dignitary:　ドラコニアン・ディグニタリー (残酷の高官) Hegemonic Brute:　ヘゲモニック・ブルート (優勢の魔神) : Alternatively:覇権の悪漢？NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Because the Japanese pronunciation of "hegemony" comes from German "Hegemonie", it's probably more recognizable to go with a hard-g reading. Courtyard Droll:　コートヤード・ドロール (中庭の芸人) : Alternatively: 朝廷の芸人NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) The Felt Doc Scratch Japanese Name: ドック・スクラッチ（スクラッチュ？） ドクター・スクラッチ Typing Quirk: Possibly all keigo? Could refer to himself as わたくし or われ; the latter seems more popular for ancient magical beings in anime, but might come across as too arrogant. (What do the native speakers say about this?) Lord English Japanese Name: ロード イングリッシュ : (Lord British is known among Japanese game nuts... English as a pool term would be ひねり) :: ひねり 卿 or ひねり 主君 (ひねり・きょう or ひねり・しゅくん)? Snowman Japanese Name: スノ◯マン What's-their-faces Itchy: イチ （イッチ？） Doze: ドース Trace: トレース Clover: クローバー Fin: フィン Die: ダイ or ダイス Crowbar: バール Stitch: スティッチ Sawbuck: ソウバック Matchsticks: マッチスティック Eggs: エッグ Biscuits: ビスケット Quarters: クォーターズ Cans:カンズ Denizens Typheus: テューポーン : General comment on the names of the denizens: Wikipedia aside, the 長音符s are usually not as prevalent in most renderations of proper nouns from Greek Mythology (Case in point: アテーナー vs.アテナ). I don't know about ケートー , but this is certainly the case with テューポーン and へーパイストス. So I propose that the two should be テュポン and へパイストス. Yes, there was a time when I was obsessed with greek mythology, why do you ask? :P -NocturnalViolet 01:50, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :: I think I agree that many of them can/should be removed. ケートー seems like a borderline case to me. How about either ケトス or ケトー? Majutsukai 07:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: ケト seems to be the most usual spelling, if google is to be trusted. But then again most people don't even refer to Cetus using its name when talking about myths, so... -NocturnalViolet 04:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Cetus: ケートス : Possibly just ケートー if we're going for "Ceto" instead. Notably, both the English Ceto and Cetus wikipedia articles are linked to the Japanese ケートー article, despite the fact that the English article takes care to distinguish them. Majutsukai 01:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hephaestus: へーパイストス Echidna: エキドナ Other Characters Andrew Hussie Japanese Name: アンドルー・ハッシー Manner of Speech: Casey Japanese Name:ケイシー : I personally haven't watched Con Air in any language (yet), but this rendering is apperantly used in the Japanese version.NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Viceroy Bubbles Von Salamancer: バブルズ・フォン・サラマンサー副王 Colonel Sassacre Maplehoof Mutie Japanese Name: Vodka Mutini:ウオッカ・ニャティーニ？ Dr. Meowgon Spengler：ニャゴン・スペングラー博士 ( using the rendering from the Ghost Busters wikipedia page)Xkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Lil' Cal Japanese name: カルちゃん Halley Japanese Name: ハレー : After the astronomer whose names graces the comet which has a bit to do with Mark Twain aka Col. Sassacre. : Can be mispronounced as ハーレー to produce HarleyXkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Bilious Slick Japanese Name: 創世蛙 (ビリアス・スリック) :Speaker of the vast Croak: ::広大なしわがれ声の演者　（こうだいなしわがれごえのえんじゃ） ::I think しわがれ声 is more like a raspy throat condition. I believe グワッ or けろけろ is the sound frogs make so that's probably a better option. Xkharlan 02:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Also,広大な refers specifically to area, AFAIK. -NocturnalViolet 04:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Then let's do 鳴り響くケロケロの演者（なりひびくのけろけろのえんじゃ） Xkharlan 22:30, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::響き渡る might be better here, but that could be just me. - NocturnalViolet 19:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::A single ケロ may suffice to keep it from getting too long-winded. :Speaker of the vast joke: ::広大な冗談の演者（こうだいなじょうだんのえんじゃ） ::鳴り響くゲロゲロの演者（なりひびくのげろげろのえんじゃ）If I'm not mistaken, ゲロゲロcan mean vomit so it creates a different pun Xkharlan 22:30, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, the word for vomit is ゲロ but the pun still works. :::And didn't you mean to put 鳴り響く冗談の演者 here? Because otherwise the two words would have (almost) the same translation and I don't think that's what you wanted. - NocturnalViolet 04:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Fixed Xkharlan 16:54, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Serenity Japanese Name: セレニティー : Japanese Morse Code! 和文モールス符号 : 和文モールス符号 : I've linked to the wikipedia page on Japanese morse code for future reference.Xkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Jack Noir Japanese Name: ジャック・ノワール :One and the same as the Sovereign Slayer, but he's down here because that doesn't fit the patter.n. Black King Japanese Name: 黒の国王（ブラック・キング） ::This might depend on what they call the Chess pieces in Japanese. If they use the English words, it would probably be best to use the Katakana names for the kings and queens. :::Checked it, and it was appreantly just the English words in Katakana. On a second thought, through, the said word is in the furigana so changing it might just be redundant here.NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Black Queen Japanese Name: 黒の女王（ブラック・クィーン） Ms. Paint Senator Lemonsnout Japanese Name:　淡黄色鼻元老院議員 : Son of Lemonsnout:　淡黄色鼻の息子 : Rufio Japanese Name:　ルフィオ This is the rendering used as far as I know The Ancestors Marquise Spinneret Mindfang -　侯爵(マーキーズ)スピナレット・マインドファング :心ノ牙　紡糸口金　侯爵　（こころのきば　ぼうしくちがね　こしゃく） Orphaner Dualscar - :二瘢痕　孤児者（にはんこん　こじしゃ） Neophyte Redglare -　レッドグレアー新人(ニーオファイット) :新人　赤睨（しんじん　あかにら） Expatriate Darkleer -　ダークリアー亡命者(エックスペートリエート） :駐在員　闇流し目　（ちゅうざいいん　やみながしめ） Grand Highblood -　高貴純粋血統者 （グランド・ハイブラッド） The Summoner -　召喚者（ザ・サモナー） : Not sure about the katakana in this one, either. The Sufferer - 罹災者　（ザ・サフェラー） : The Signless -　記号なし　（ザ・サインレス） The Dolorosa - 聖母　（ザ・ドロローサ）　Coming from（悲しみの聖母）Xkharlan 22:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) The Ψiioniic -　精神力者　（ザ・Ψオニック） : The Helmsman -　舵手（ザ・ヘルムズマン） The Disciple -　弟子　（ザ・ディサイプル） The Handmaid -　女給仕　（ザ・ハンドメイド） : The Demoness -　霊鬼女　（ザ・デーモンネス） Her Imperious Condescension - :恩着せがまし陛下　（おんきせがましへいか） His Honorable Tyranny (not technically an ancestor but this is the best place for it): :名誉の暴政　（めいよのぼうせい） :: Is there a formal means of address for judges in Japanese? We can play off that. Majutsukai 03:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: There is 閣下 but I couldn't think of any way to play off of itXkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Lūsūs Tinkerbull: ティンカーブル Pounce de Leon: ポンス・デ・レオン？ :パウンス would be better. Aurthour: アーソル Gl'bgolyb:　ゴボゴリッブ I was hoping to maintain the resemblance to the glub sound that seems to be present in the first part of the name. Otherwise, I would go with　グルﾟ・ボゴリﾟッブ because it maintains that sort of hard to pronounce feel.Xkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Speaker of the Vast Glub:　鳴り響くゴボの演者 Xkharlan 22:29, September 19, 2011 (UTC) : Emissary to the Horrorterrors: 恐支配者 or 怖支配者 の使者 : The Rift's Carbuncle: 割れ目の癰 (われめのよう）The kanji is so squished I can't be sure if it's the right one... haha Xkharlan 22:37, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Bicyclops:　双頭キュクロープス A rather literal translation, there's probably a better one. Xkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) The Old Goat: (Preferably something endearing)　親羊（おやぎ）A play on 親父 and 山羊Xkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) SBAHJ Sweet Bro: :ｽｨｰﾄﾌﾞﾛ Hella Jeff: :ﾍﾗｼﾞｪﾌ Geromy: :ｼﾞｪﾛﾐｰ The Big Man: :ﾋﾞｸﾞﾏﾝ Category:Terminology